yes sensei
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: very distant sequel to life as the unknown ninja new OCs and spoilers for LATUN
1. Training

AN: Alroight I'm bored on an early Saturday morning so configure this as the outcome of my tard-boredness most people are gonna be my originals but if I throw in some of the actual Naruto people in there we all know I don't own them.

"500 laps!" Wednesday shouted at her team, the punishment for waking her up she went easy because they woke her up late for a Monday.

Joe just hung his head and obeyed his sensei, he knew he shouldn't disobey his adopted guardian. Joe got to ten laps around the training grounds before Nikiato (Tenten and Lee's first daughter) had started. Leynei (Ino and Naruto's second son who was secretly gay) was trying to talk Wednesday into letting him skip laps. Joe was at fifteen when Leynei started Nikiato was next to Joe they were talking about the sixth Hokage, when Leynei caught up to them they stopped, he never liked hearing about his dad's achievements, faults, pride, or anything. Leynei knew he'd never be like his dad and was not willing to try.

When Joe finished his laps he fell at Wednesday's feet in the dirt and laid on his stomach. Nikiato sighed and ran her ten remaining laps as Leynei slacked off and at her end she sat next to Joe and looked up at her sensei she was respectful of her elders and kept good youth unlike her teammates who never trained a bit on off days. Leynei finally finished and wasn't tired because of his slacking.

"Slacker! Drop down and give me 50!" Wednesday yelled in an annoyed tone. Leynei stared at her until she took a step forward, he had learned the hard way not to piss her off because she will beat you senseless. Leynei dropped as fast as he could to the ground and started pushups. Wednesday turned to her most obedient students and looked at them, her little brother, and her favorite, she knew she was not supposed to have a favorite but she envied her best friend for her obedient child. Nikiato had shoulder length black hair that was wavy and shiny her green eyes sparkled with small flecks of gold, she kept her father's ambition and love of youth, her love of the color red showed in her apparel with her red and purple scarf she always wore, not always in the same place, she trained hard and graduated academy a year early, she was younger than her team but just as good she was a smart child who was slightly naïve like her father always chasing Joe that girl was but he had his sights set on the Hyuuga girl (Neji and Sakura's girl) "You two go into the grounds and train regularly." She said in her normal tone. Her pupils went and began warming up with logs and such things.

Joe was an average looking ninja, bipolar also but she loved her adopted brother. His long brown hair reached the middle of his back in a low ponytail, he was a blood Uzamaki also Uchiha, with one Shuriken and a green eye and an abnormality in his bloodline eye. He was obedient and strong but ignorant to Nikiato's love, as most Uzamaki boys are.

As for Leynei he was like his mother, bossy and beautiful, somewhat ignorant to people's feelings, He had shown strong tendencies towards other men, Wednesday decided not to tell his father because she knew her pupil would be punished for the way he was born. Leynei was very disobedient until he was threatened then did his work.

Leynei finished his pushups and laid on his stomach. "Oooh my arms…"

"Go warm up" Wednesday instructed "You will be fighting me today"

"Again…" he said disappointed and began warming up.

Wednesday stood watching Joe and Nikiato fight, Nikiato had the upper hand being fast and having her mother's skills. Joe always came a close second to her. Joe was afraid to hurt her with his bloodline so he stuck to his brothers' type of fighting the things that they were thought.

Wednesday set down her mug and jumped landing on the training ground gate. Leynei had just finished warming up and she jumped in front of him. "Lets begin" Wednesday jumped back a few feet and waited for him to attempt. He hesitantly jumped at her and sent six punches the fourth one was the only one he landed on her because she was using Kikachu to block him. He jumped to try and kick her shoulder but was pushed out of the air by a wave of Kikachu. Leynei didn't move, Wednesday cautiously approached not expecting him to trip her and then throw a kunai, she jumped back creating a temporary bug wall then launching 7 kunai at him. They both were staring face to face panting. "Good fight…" Wednesday said holding her arm "Training dismissed until tomorrow. Nikiato come lets go eat."

Nikiato came to the aid of her sensei who was about to fall over. "Yes Wednesday-san" they went to Hurano's and ate breakfast with coffee and tea, Wednesday brought Nikiato home so she could chat with Tenten.

"Wednesday, dear friend, how was training?" Tenten asked happily

"It was alright, that slacker Uzamaki though… drives me to insanity!"

"So did his parents, what can you expect?"

"I figured him being gay might make him different"

"Well" Tenten shrugged. "He WAS raised by them so…" Lee came to the porch and wrapped his arm around Tenten

"How are you Wednesday?" Lee asked

"I am well thank you, and yourself?"

"Ah as well as I can be! With my gorgeous wife and daughter!"

"Ah your daughter is my best pupil, very obedient and kind."

"We try our best with her," Tenten said with a nod

"You did good, she's a great girl." Wednesday smiled "Oh I almost forgot why I came, I wanted to invite you all to dinner at my house."

"Why thank you, we would love to." Tenten bowed slightly

"See you at 5:30 then" Wednesday said and left.

Wednesday arrived at her home, otherwise known as the Hikarashi Hyuuga restaurant. She Went inside and saw the employees working as usual and she went upstairs. "Shino… I'm home" Shino came out of the kitchen with Gen II and hugged her.

"I'm glad you are home for good" Shino smiled

Wednesday nodded "I'm glad too" she smiled slightly "We are having Tenten, Lee, and Nikiato over for dinner tonight."

Shino nodded and Wednesday kissed him.


	2. Joe

AN: so I've been putting things off… I don't really wanna write my new fanfic so nyeh…

Wednesday was finishing cooking and Shino was feeding Gen II in his highchair. Wednesday started bringing out the chicken and vegetable rice in a big bowl and set it in the middle of the table and told them to help themselves, which they did and they chatted about work, and training.

"So I heard that Neji and Shikamaru finally adopted a boy" Lee said

"Oh yes, my most obedient pupil." Wednesday answered "Joe Nara." Nikita blushed at the mention of his name and Tenten smiled. "Tenten do you mind helping me with dishes?" Wednesday asked and Tenten helped her get up the dishes and bring them to the kitchen.

"So your nephew… how does he act towards my daughter?" Tenten asked while they did dishes.

"Indifferent." Wednesday said lacking emotion "I don't see what is wrong with him, he does not see her…" Tenten nodded.

"Nikita just seemed to blush when you mentioned him…" Tenten said quietly.

"Yes, she loves him, he has been hanging around the Uzamaki too much…" She looked over at her friend sympathetically "You know how my little sister loved Naruto and he ignored her…" she sighed "That one will grow out of it though… at least I hope"

After the Lees left Wednesday told Shino she was going to visit her brother which she did. Neji answered the door and smiled seeing his older sister, he hugged her and let her in. Shikamaru was working on some mission files at the kitchen table and they exchanged nods as Wednesday sat down.

"How are you Wednesday?" Neji asked

"I am well. Where is your son?"

"In his room, why?" Shikamaru looked up from his work

"Need to talk to him about training recently" she said calmly.

"Is something wrong? Is he not working hard enough?" Neji stood up getting scared his son was going to be a slacker like his father.

"No, no, its his teammate who likes him."

"The gay one?" Neji sat back down

"Sadly no, the girl." She looked at her brother.

"Hm…" Shikamaru said going back to work.

"Go see him sister" Neji said "You know your way around the house well enough" Wednesday nodded getting up and going to Joe's room and knocking.

"Who is it?" Joe asked

"Your favorite crazy aunt." Wednesday said

"Come in" he said and she opened the door. He was sitting on his bed with his study scrolls and she sat at the desk chair. "What is it Sensei?" Joe asked

"Its about Nikita."

AN: ok yeah


End file.
